Shadow Stabbing
by MangoTango450
Summary: Loki isn't just a shadow. While growing up in Asgard, he had a childhood friend, one that would stick with him to the end. Loki/OC, pre-avangers, pre-thor.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was pitch black and the air was cool. The heavy royal green drapes blocking out the moon light. In the bed with silk sheets and blankets slept a pale boy with messy black hair, perhaps his hair was even darker than the night that engulfed him. The only thing that could be heard was his gentle breathing.

In a room not so far away, lay a young girl with blonde hair in a braid; she couldn't sleep, the haunting memories of a nightmare occupied her mind. She was trying to keep calm, forcing herself to stay calm, trying to trick the monsters that lay in the dark of her psych. Her eyes stayed clenched shut (She was scared of what she might see if she opened them) and he body felt heavy and she was frantically listening for any noise that might be a creature not of this world.

With a deep breathe she squinted and decided she would calmly walk to Loki's room. She grabbed her pillow and clutched it to her chest, the only indicator that she was terrified. She peaked out into the hall, seeing nothing but dark threatening to swallow her whole; she gently closed the door behind her. She looked both ways before making her trek, slowly picking up her pace before she was running for her life. Her heart beat was frantic and she could feel tears running down her face.

The pale boy was woken by a loud click of his door. He lurched forward, staring into the night suspiciously. "Loki?" A young voice rang out. He sighed, the tension melting away almost immediately. "Syn, go sleep with Thor" His voice had not yet deepened. There was a brief hesitation before a small young voice replied "But he's smelly Loki, pwease?". Loki pretended to think about it "Fine, but if you drool on my pillow again, I'm going to cut your hair".

The only reply he got was more shuffling as the young girl dug her way through his bed. The blankets might as well have been mountains, it was a struggle to get to his small frame. However Syn finally curled up next to Loki, with a happy sigh "Night Loki, keep the monsters away".

Loki rolled his eyes "Of course I will".

With that, the girl quickly drifted into a deep sleep, leaving Loki to stare at his ceiling, the darkness again completely engulfing him. He took a deep breath and let it out before cuddling up to Syn.

**A/N: Okay guys, Its a Loki/OC fic. I thought that it would be really hard for Loki to ever fall in love with him being all manic and adult, so I was figured that a childhood sweetheart would tug at his heart. This is of course, before avengers but it will lead up to all that eventually. Hope you like it-MT.**

**P.S. I made the prologue longer for those of you wondering, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We All Fall Down**

Thor and Loki were playing chess, Thor whining and getting frustrated everytime the young dark boy took a piece. Syn stared at the game looking bored "What's the point in playing? Loki always wins at chess" she sighed. "Because, I need to be unbeatable!" Thor yelled raising his small fist and smiled at Syn with a puppy like grin. Loki rolled his eyes, but was content with knowing he could beat his older brother with wits.

"Thor when you're done, let's go to the stables" Syn pleaded. Thor thought about it "But I got to go sword training with Hogan, Loki, you take her!". Loki frowned "why do I have to take the cry baby?" "As your older brother I command you to take miss Syn to the mighty stables of Asgard!" He yelled over dramatically. Loki was getting irritated with the idea of getting pushed around, but when he saw the pleading grey eyes of Syn, his refusal died away. "Fine, I'll take the baby" he announced sourly. The two idiots looked at him with big smiling eyes and he couldn't be mad for long.

As Loki had promised, he was leading the way to the stables, Syn being two years younger, was having touble keeping up. He wasn't suprised when she started to try to clutch to his hand. "Really Syn? It isn't that far" He grumbled. But he knew that the young blonde girl was sickly, as her body grew, so did her health but she still couldn't do straining activities.

Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her along, she in return smiled up at him, out of breath.

Loki begrudgingly admitted that he was very fond of the girl, she wasn't scared nor treated him like an outcast. The other children that he and Thor grew up with treated him as an outsider. Not only that, but with his black hair, pale complextion,and his tendencys to think before he act, he was considered weird.

"Syn why do you spend your company with me?" Loki asked.

"You're really strong" She replied earnestly, she seemed too small to be a seven year old.

Loki was quiet, he wondered how she could think of him as strong. He lacked the obvious mass that his brother had and he couldn't command a sword nearly as well as he.

"You're such a dunce" He sighed, but his small pale lips twitched up into a small smile. She however was glaring up at the boy, peeved that he had insulted her. He pretended not to notice.

Once at the magnificent stalls, Syn busied herself with petting the horses. All of them were strong and sterdy, ready for battle.

"I wish I could ride" Syn sighed, trying to reach the horse long neck. Loki walked up and lifted her up so that she could reach.

"I'll teach you when you're healthy" Loki promised, not having much trouble keeping the girl up, her long hair draped over his arms.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course" Lokie assured, his nose up and proud. "In fact, why don't we try today?" He added, a plan forming in his mine, his eyes were mischevious.

Loki set her down and climbed on the rich wooden fence, before extending his hand out to the young girl. She grabbed it without hesitation and he helped her sit on the completely bare stead.

She squealed in glee.

Loki laughed, but lost his footing, he grabbed the first thing that he could which happened to be the glorious beast's mane. The horse gave a snort and whinny, before leaning back on its hind legs.

Loki fell to the ground and watched in shock as Syn crashed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something Missing in Your Soul**

Loki sat on a plush chair, glaring at the marble floor. He was angry, how could I have been so stupid? He questioned himself. Now for his foolishness he had hurt his dear friend.

He shivered; remembering the sick clack Syn's skull had made upon impact of the packed cement. He had rushed to her aid, quickly picking her up and running to the medicine buildings. Fun long forgotten.

It had been hours and she still hadn't woken up. Now what was I doing? Waiting to be scolded by Father. Loki's scowl deepened.

"Prince Loki Odinson, the All Father will see you know" A servant came and escorted him to the god's chambers.

The first thing Syn saw when she opened her eyes, was white. Blinking she quickly sat up, only to be overcome with dizziness. Rolling on to her side, she could see she was in the infirmary. She grimaced, trying to remember what happened.

Confusion washed over her.

"Syn! Thank Odin you're awake!" Thor had just walked into her room, to see that she was awake. He immediately ran to her side, his golden hair messy. He looked her over before bringing her into a hug.

"Um..." Syn's small voice spoke through his clothe and mass, "Who are you?"

Thor's childish eyes widened. Pulling her back he stared at her intently "What do you mean?" His gruff young voice asked.

"Uh, I do not know who you are?" Syn's stormy eyes watered.

Thor stared dumbfounded, before he bolted out of the room to find a nurse.

The nurse had confirmed that Syn had amnesia and a concussion, they were still trying to determine to what extent though. After Thor had told the nurse, he ran and gave Loki (Who was sulking in the library) the news. "How could she have lost her memory?" Loki asked; eyes wide.

"The nurse said it was because of her hitting her head" Thor said in a sad whiny voice, "Brother, you know that you gotta visit her, it's a warrior's honor".

Loki stared at the ground for a moment, the idea of seeing her made his stomach twist in knots but he knew he couldn't leave her when this was his doing.

"I suppose" he sighed pouting.

Thor and Loki slowly made their way back to the infirmary; Loki was dwelling on his Father's lecture. Normally he wouldn't have thought much of it (he would cause mayhem all the time, it wasn't odd to find the two brothers in trouble) but having this incident cause harm to someone he actually liked was making him feel bad.

The two boys stood outside the door, both staring at it with apprehension, before Thor valiantly opened it; Syn turned her head in their direction and her eyes watered when they saw Loki. "Loki, they keep telling me I lost my memories" She whimpered. The brothers stood dumbfounded, why did she remember Loki?

**A/N: Now for them to grow up, lol. Thank you for the Reviews!- MT.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You got me bewitched**

"Loki, you're so grumpy all the time..." Syn giggled and smiled. The pale boy raised his eyes from his book. "Am not, I'm just not fond of showing pointless joy for idiotic reasons" As he grew, his tongue grew sharper as well. It had been four years since the accident that took Syn's memories away. Unfortunately, she clinged to him like honey he noted dully.

The only memories she retained were those spent with him, he was basically the only anchor she had to her childhood, although she had reacquainted herself to everyone in the palace, she had no memories of her parents who died in battle when she was five. Her nightmares however still surfaced in her subconscious from time to time.

Syn, now slightly taller and energized, attempted to pluck the book of magic from his grasp. He rolled his eyes and lifted it over his head and out of her grasp. She puffed her cheeks out and glared, hopping up to try to snatch it. "All you do is practice magic lately" She complained sadly. "I like magic; unlike you, I do not fancy pointless sword fighting with my older brother" he grumbled. Thor had been very supportive, always trying to help her out and do almost whatever she asked. Loki figured that he still felt a little guilty about not taking her to the stables himself. "Well unlike you, I want to deliver justice to all!" She yelled out in what she thought was a valiant voice. "please, you're starting to sound like Thor" Loki frowned, baby fat still present despite how tall he was starting to get.

"Your voice is changing" She stated, giving up on trying to steal the book. "I am well aware" He replied nonchalant. She started making weird faces, trying to get him to smile. He stared at her with the most bland face he could muster. "Mean..." She grumbled and his thin lips barely twitched. "Ah huh! I saw that, rules are rules, now you have to play one game of my choice!" She exclaimed happily and he gave her a disgusted look, he didn't know if it was directed to her or himself for his lack of control.

"As you wish lady Syn" He stated dully, mockingly bowing and throwing his book on the chair. Syn smiled victoriously and looked around the room; they were in the giant Library. Rows of books stretched far up to the ceiling, she had to crane her neck all the way back just to see the tops.

"Let us play tag my knight" She pretended to be elegant like when they were forced to attend feasts, "I shall be a nymph and you will have to catch me, oh and no magic allowed" She gave Loki a knowing look.

He smiled deviously.

Syn was running, her breath coming in gasps and her heart beat erratically. The familiar and exhilarating feeling of panic was washing through her and she excitedly zig-zagged through the library, rows upon rows of books made it feel like she was in a maze, awaiting her demise.

Whenever Syn played these games with Loki, it felt like she was fighting for her life. One wrong move and he would have her. It did not matter if he couldn't use magic, she could feel the killing energy that he gave off; she stumbled, giving her a chance to glance behind and see him ready to lunge. She rolled out of the way just in time and he laughed evilly, like he thought this was a joke. It might as well been, she noted, he was just playing with her.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews (They made me giddy with happiness) and the story alerts! This story is for all the Loki lovers out there; I'm as fan girly as the next fan girl, so I wanted to help the other fan girls? LOL. This whole story was influenced by a YouTube video, its called "Flawed Desire [Loki]" By mirorelle. Also" Loki-"I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad" By Marri1994. Is really cool, so check them out ;) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Devils Smile**

Loki stared for a moment as Syn ran, as if for her life and laughed quietly despite himself. He figured that they could always stick around each other and get along if they wanted to. However as he grew older, he knew that they would fade, he could sense the maturity boiling deep in his being, that he was somehow different from all the idiots at this palace. Suddenly Loki wasn't in the best of moods, his playful demeanor dissipated.

Sighing he walked along one of the rows and waited for his prey to come tripping into his clutches and he didn't have to wait long, Syn came shooting past (looking beyond paranoid). Loki easily shot his hand out and grasped her wrist, yanking the small girl to his chest. She was obviously peeved and Loki chuckled darkly "Should I have let you win?"

"Never" She huffed, but the frustration of being caught so easily was wearing off. She smiled and wrapped her small arms around his torso. They stared into each other's eye's wondering why they felt their stomachs clench in unease.

Loki always thought back to these sentimental moments of childhood; now that he was eighteen, he had many more duties to attend to. Syn and Loki didn't spend nearly as much time together as they used to, she had made more friends, most of which were girls. The little girl from his childhood was now a woman and was now expected to act like one. Not only that but Loki had spent most of his time studying the dark arts almost manically; he would reject spending time with lady Syn, preferring to be alone, working on his magic skills.

"Shh, it's Prince Loki; doesn't he look dreadfully bleak?" A woman's voice whispered and her cult like following of friends giggled. Loki's bored gaze shifted to the gaggle of girls, not nearly as surprised as he thought he should be that Syn was in the group.

"My dear friends, Lord Loki isn't nearly as bleak as he portrays himself, in fact, he can be very…Interesting" Syn's voice broke through the silence that had fell upon the girls when Loki had turned his strong gaze to them.

"Is that right Lady Syn?" Loki put on a charming smirk and sauntered over to her. The warm sunlight pouring through the giant glass windows gave him a healthy glow. Most of the women seemed to hold their breath, scared that they had angered the prince of lies.

Syn stood tall, staring Loki down, she refused to break his intense gaze. He chortled and took her small hand with his bigger one; his long fingers drifted over her warm skin like a ghost and he slowly brought it up to his moist lips. Without breaking his dangerous gaze, he kissed it slowly, perhaps a second too long, Syn couldn't tell because either way it felt like an eternity.

Her hand slowly dropped back down to her side when he had released his demanding grasp from her. "Well, my fair maidens, I bid you all well, I must go" Loki's smooth, now manly voice broke through the silence. Syn figured that he could use that silk like voice to convince fish to fly if he so wished. With one last glance to Syn he took his leave, each step spoke of lithe power; Syn watched as his sleek muscle rippled beneath his clothing and silently wondered to herself if the crush she had held as a child had grown into something much more dangerous.

"A feast?" Loki sighed.

"Yes brother, a magnificent feast to celebrate the defeat of the barbarians that plagued the eastern village of the barren lands!" Thor yelled joyfully for his most recent feat.

Loki rubbed his temples tiredly; trying to fight back the jealousy that gnawed at the pit of his stomach. "Very well…" Loki groaned rolling his eyes.

"It will be grand and I shall ask Lady Syn to attend with me, you know brother she has grown quite beautiful over the years" Thor rambled, slapping Loki on his back. The dark aura that fell upon the room would have been noticed by anyone who wasn't the naïve Thor. "Lady Syn? What about Lady Sif, I'm sure that she will be very disappointed that she will not have her great friend Thor to take her to the celebration…" Loki said off handedly, looking at his nails. Thor immediately perked up, slightly scared of the woman's rage such as Sif's.

"You're right, how could I forget about Lady Sif…"Thor mumbled, "Brother you should invite Syn for me then!" he continued.

"If you insist" Loki smiled sweetly.

**A/N: Yay, Chapters are slowly getting longer! Thank you to everyone for reviewing and stuff! Now I'm off to write a ton of Essays… Oh and Loki is a sexy beast.**

**-MT**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Games we Play**

Loki casually strolled through the halls, his eyes were clouded with what had just transpired between him and Thor. He had always known Thor had been a bit too gentle around Syn, but surely he was too much of a fool to know that he had a soft spot for the girl. Loki was in a terrible mood now; the idea that Thor would snatch Syn away like one of their favorite toys made him feel inadequate and now picked up his pace to Lady Syn.

He found her in the garden, sprawled out on the grass, her hair fanned out around her round face and her simple white dress was rumpled. Loki casually looked down at her and offered her a small smile. She finally opened her eyes when she realized the sun was being blocked. "Loki" She breathed and smiled brilliantly.

Loki felt his gut clench uncomfortably when his name quietly left her rosy lips. "What brings you here?" She asked, her arms outstretched towards him, enticing him to flop beside her.

"Well, Lady Syn, I came here with a question" Loki stood tall and raked his eyes over her body.

"Why must you add 'Lady' to my name, it's a waste of breath if its coming from you" She complained, rolling over on to her stomach and laying her head on her arms. Loki rolled his eyes, she was like a damned cat when no one was around. "Aren't you wondering what I want to ask you?" He baited, his voice was indifferent.

"Nope" She purred.

"Well then I shall take my leave" Loki announced casually. That made her look up.

"Wait, Loki, don't leave me" She pouted, "I shall play your game, what is it you wish to ask me my Lord?".

Loki smirked in victory and twirled back to face her, she had a disgruntled expression and had lifted her body up in what she deemed a seductive pose; he inwardly chuckled when he remembered the time that she had confessed that she was practicing when they were younger. Catching the amused look in his eyes she quickly sat up in a more proper posture, glaring all the while as her cheeks flooded with heat.

"On with it" She demanded.

He turned up his lip "You consider yourself a lady with that kind of attitude?" his brows were furrowed. She stood up and looked up at his face, her stance was of one ready to fight. "You're so infuriating, you never tell me anything anymore and you offer bait as if I'm a fish" She glared. Loki sighed, staring down at her. "If the people at the courts knew of this temper, they would be in shame" He muttered.

She crossed her arms and turned her back to him; he stared at her back in shock, she dare have the audacity to growl at him complete nonsense then just turn her back?

"Syn, my dear, you're spoiling the mood" His pleasing voice rang out honey sweet. Slowly he leaned forward to whisper in her ear "I wanted to ask you to attend the festivities with me?" His voice was like a caress.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him, suddenly feeling like he had the upper hand again. "Oh really?" She replied casually. "Yes, it would be a great pleasure if you consented" He said pleasure in the most seductive voice she had ever heard and was fumbling for a clever answer. Coming up with none, she mumbled "Okay.." He took her hand brought it close to his lips, but never kissed it. "wonderful".

**Thank you all for the reviews!-MT.**


End file.
